iKiss the Dork
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It's Spirit Day at Ridgeway. Sam and Freddie get chosen for the ceremonial beginning of Spirit and they might have...possibly...sort of...kissed in front of the whole school. Seddie One Shot


Freddie

…

I look into my locker and pull out my books like I always do. I look up and see everyone dressed in the school colors. Oh wait, please don't tell me it is.

" Spirit day!" Someone guy cover with body paint yells in my ear. I close my eyes in annoyance. Oh god. I hear someone walk up to me. I see Sam and she was annoyed as well.

" It's spirit day." She says in a depressed tone.

" Yeah. I know." I say slamming my locker shut. I look around expecting Carly to walk up behind Sam and say something but it doesn't happen.

" Where is Carly?" I ask.

" Her and Spencer got the stomach flu from clams." Sam replies.

" That's…..sad."

" Don't be. Your mom is taking care of them."

" Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

" I was hoping for you to feel the urge to puke but never mind."

" How was that supposed to make me…"

" I don't now." I smirk and she punches playfully.

" Spirit day." Some guy says tickling Sam on the butt making her yelp. Sam holds down her skirt. Sam watches him walk away.

" Get back here Lenard!" She yells before running to pounce on him. I grab her before she could even get to the running part of the pounce she was going to do on Tyler Lenard.

" Just spirit day." I whisper in her ear. " Hot dogs and burgers for lunch." I add.

" Burger." Sam says dreamily.

" Right." I say. I let go of her. The hallways was starting to get clear of students and the cheerleaders and football players were entering. We follow behind them to the gym.

" You think the school could have gone with other colors than the american flag." Sam says holding on to her backpack straps.

" They could have but they were just too lazy to think of a three color combination." I say.

" I am just saying like…orange, green and white."

" Or blue, black, gray." I add. The cheerleaders and foot ball players come to a halt before twelve feet near to the gym doors.

" Has anyone seen the two students who we are supposed to start spirit day?" One football player asks.

" Wasn't it supposed to be Wendy and that stupid Australian kid who doesn't speak a word of english?" A cheerleader says.

" Or was it supposed to be that nerd and tom-boy from iCarly?." Another cheerleader adds.

" I'm not a tom-boy!" Sam exclaims. Everyone looks at us. They all then look at each other in amazement. They look back at us again and smiling.

" No! No! No way." Sam and I say in unison.

" Dude, we've got to stop doing that." Sam says.

" Come on." Player number eight says.

" It will be fun." Nina the cheerleader says. Nina pouts her lips to us and enlarges her blue eyes.

" Come on, no one can turn that down." Player eight says putting his hand on her shoulder. Oh god. She did this to me when she needed to borrow my laptop for study hall. There is so big and blue and…..adorable. I start to crack.

" Fine." Sam and I say in unison again. We look at each other. It's scary how we keep on doing that.

" Wait!" Sam says before we all walk off into the gym.

" What?" Nina asks.

" Give me the cafeteria keys. Now." Sam says. Nina takes the keys out of her uniform shirt and hands them to Sam. Everyone heads to the doors.

" Why do you need the," I ask.

" Burgers." Sam adds.

" Of course." I say disappointingly. Two cheerleaders take our backpacks and give us some clothing.

" What is this?" I ask.

" That's the cheerleading uniform Sam has to wear and the basketball uniform you have to wear silly." The redhead says..

" Haven't you watched the spirit day ceremony?" The blonde asks. I try to think back. The last one I actually saw I was in the seventh grade. I mostly try to hide my self in study hall on spirit day cause of crazies and last year I couldn't be there because my mom scheduled an appointment at the dentist. Wow, that's been a long time.

" No." I say. The redhead pushes me towards the boy's changing room. I don't complain but I could hear Sam putting out a fight. I laugh. I take off my clothes and put on the basketball uniform. It felt strange wearing it. Only because I suck at basketball and my arm muscles were really showing. I put my clothes in my gym locker and walk out. Oh wow. Sam is….wearing a cheerleading uniform and I would normally never say this but she looks,

" Hot." I say to my self. The top part was basically covering her chest with her abdomen showing. You could see the waist she had but hide with baggy shirts. The skirt was like any other cheerleading skirt, flowed out a bit but not too much. It held around her waist and ended about two and a half inches before her knees. Totally having a view of her legs. She wore her black converse. Her hair was down and laid on her shoulders.

" What are you looking at?" Sam asks me.

" You look good. Is that a problem?" I ask back. I see her smile and blush pink.

" Come on." The red head says taking our hands. She leads us into the gym and makes us stand by the mascot. Poor Sean. I see him checking out Sam through his bull horn head.

" You look pretty hot Samantha." He says. Sam turns to him.

" Never call me Samantha." She says grinding her teeth together. She punches the costume head causing him to fall.

" Now for Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson to throw the basketball into the hop symbolizing the start of spirit week." Principal Franklin says into the mic.

Sam

…..

I stand close to Freddie as we walk up to Principal Franklin. A lot of boys wink at me. I hate skirts. Mr. Franklin gives Freddie the school's 'Very First' basketball. I stand beside Freddie. Freddie positions me in front of him and we both hold the basketball trying to aim at the hoop. His fingers over lap mine and slightly intertwine. It was a nice feeling. I bite my bottom lip.

" Ready? One, two, three!" Freddie whispers in my ear. At the three Freddie and I had thrown the ball to the hop. It started doing the toilet move around the metal. Meaning it spins around and around. We were both on edge.

" Come on. Come on." I repeat to my self. The ball finally falls through the hoop. Everyone starts cheering and screaming " Spirit" on the top of their lungs. And then it happened. It was like slow motion. I turned to Freddie to congratulate him but instead he picked me and brought my face higher than his. His arms were holding my thighs. I looked down smiling, looking into his brown eyes. I then turned serious. I held the back of his neck, leaning down. Then it happened…..I kissed him. That's right, I kissed Freddie Benson in the heat of the moment. It only lasted for thirty seconds and that was because I realized I was enjoying the kiss fifteen seconds into it when we both started kiss back. I pull back and we both looked at each other in confusion but the worst part was that…the whole school saw it.

I just kissed the dork.

-0-

I sit on the bleachers looking around at the empty gym as everyone had run off to watch the football game. It was peaceful. And it hit me once again.

" Oh my god!" I say to my self. I kissed Freddie! Ugh! I drop my head.

" I am never going to be able to explain this to him." I say to my self again.

" Explaining the reason why you kissed me?" I hear. I bring my head up and see Freddie still in the basketball uniform as I was still in mine. He takes a seat next to me on the bleachers.

" I'm…..sorry." I say.

" I'm guessing it was the heat of the moment? Right?" He says nudging my arm with his.

" Yeah. I just feel a bit, stupid. I had totally forgotten that we were surrounded in the gym when I leaned down and kissed you."

" You don't need to explain your self Sam." I look up at his face. " It was the heat of the moment. I understand." I smile at him. He takes my hand and helps me up. I stand as he walks away.

" What?" He asks.

" Can you carry me." I say opening my arms. He walks back and picks me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck. I squeeze his arm muscles.

" No wonder you picked me up." I say in amazement as we walk.

" You know it." He says. I laugh. We stop for a moment and I see him looking into my eyes. I knew he was going to make a move so I didn't say anything. He leant his head down. Before kissing me he questioned his move and then crashed his lips to mine.

The dork just kissed me, and I liked it.


End file.
